Si j'avais su
by kikoohello
Summary: Génération perdue. Des morts, beaucoup de morts. Lui vit, mais l'autre est parti depuis longtemps déjà. Comment survivre dans un monde où tout nous rappelle sans cesse nos erreurs? Et puis cette odeur qui reste malgré tout. L'odeur de la Mort.


**AVERTISSEMENT:** Comme je sais que peu de monde lisent les notes d'auteurs et autres qui se trouvent avant et après les fics, (vu que parfois je fais de même, ahem...), j'aimerais vous avertir qu'ici, pour la compréhension totale, il serais très judicieux de les lire. M'enfin, je doute que vous lisiez ceci si normalement vous ne le faites pas, mais on ne pourra pas me dire que je navais pas averti...

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello tout le monde^^. Me voilà de retour avec un very short OS. Mais alors very very short, lol. M'en voulez pas, je le voyais comme ça. Je voulais essayer un nouveau genre, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de fic (de HP en tout cas) écrites dans le même genre. Si vous en connaissez, dites le moi, je suis très intéressée pour m'améliorer!

**Note pour la compréhension:** Bon alors, écrite sur un coup de blues, cette fic représente en quelque sorte les sentiments// pensées d'un Draco un peu hors sujet, hors de ses baskets, etc etc. je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de garder en vue l'histoire originale de JKR, donc ne m'en voulez pas. Cmme je ne veux pas spolier, je met l'explication en bas de page. Après à vous de savoir si vous voulez la lire avant l'histoire, après ou même pendant, aux deux-quart, trois-quarts, cinq-dixièmes ou que sais-je. En bref comme en long ou comme qui dirais en un mot comme en cent: à vous de voir...

**Disclaimer:** Alors je vous écrit des Bahamas où je profite pleinement des royalties que les HP m'apportent, tout en sirotant mon verre en cristal de magnum millésimé de la Veuve Clicquot, qui il faut le dire coûte la baguatelle de 50'000 Euros la bouteille, en regardant Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe se faire des papouilles non loin de moi sur mon Yacht privé de 900 mètres de long, habillée de... Comment ça, vous savez que HP appartient à JKR? Arrêtez de raconter ça partout, on va finir par vous croire. Et voilà, maintenant vous m'avez fais rater mon effet...

**ATTENTION: **c'est soft, mais il s'agit d'une histoire basée sur une relation homosexuelle, même si ce n'est pas (réellement) dit, c'est sous entendu. Donc, les fâcheux, racistes, homophobes et autres, une invention est faite pour vous: la croix rouge en haut à droite. Pour les autres:

_**BONNE LECTURE ET ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Si j'avais su**

_La pièce est jouée._

_Car tu t'en es allé._

_Loin d'eux mais surtout loin de moi._

_Moi qui grâce à toi, j'étais roi._

_Tu as disparu._

_Et que suis-je devenu ?_

_Si j'avais su._

_Même à ton insu._

_Il en aurait été tout autre._

_Cette histoire aurait pu être la nôtre._

_Et même si je n'aurais rien pu faire,_

_Je t'aurais tout dit, tout ce qui flottait dans l'air._

_Je t'aurais dessiné des calligrammes._

_Je t'aurais écrit des épigrammes._

_Si j'avais su, je te l'aurais racontée._

_Ma passion, je te l'aurais rappelée._

_On dit qu' « amour »_

_Rime avec « toujours »._

_Pas pour nous._

_Car l'amour qui unissait « toi » et « moi » en un sublime « nous »_

_A éternellement rimé avec « jamais »._

_Jamais de « pour toujours »._

_Juste un espoir de « quelques jours »._

_Une éternité de « jamais »_

_Pour une quantité de « j'aimais »._

_Puisque maintenant le présent si apaisant_

_A laissé la place au passé déplaisant._

_Si seulement j'avais su._

_J'aurais peut-être pu…_

_Pu t'empêcher de te lever ce jour-là._

_T'empêcher de t'habiller, de te laver._

_Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais pu t'arrêter, ça stopper._

_J'aurai au moins pu faire ça._

_Mais je n'ai pas su._

_Mais je n'ai pas pu._

_Et maintenant tu es couché_

_Dans ce couffin de roses bordé._

_Berceau de la Mort, nacelle de la Fin._

_Maintenant je ne suis plus rien._

_Rien qu'une ombre,_

_Ton âme sœur,_

_Dont le corps, et le cœur_

_Même brisés et coincés sous les décombres_

_T'appartiennent pour toujours,_

_Les seuls à avoir pu jouer la mélodie d'amour._

_Car même si ces mots ne peuvent rimer,_

_Moi je les fais chanter._

_Et cela pour te montrer que jamais_

_Je ne t'oublierais._

* * *

**Note sur l'histoire:** Merci d'avoir lu où de la faire bientôt, lol^^ Alors en fait l'idée est que c'est Draco qui parle de Harry ( qui, ici, est mort...). A ce moment, il a battu, écrasé, terrassé, humilié, jarté, viré (et plein d'autres encore adjectifs) notre petit Voldi national. Enfin, plus si populaire, maintenant... Ici Draco nous fait part de ses regrets, de ce qu'il n'a pas fait et qu'il aurait dû ou voulu, de ce qu'il s'est passé, etc. Enfin, bon, si vous avez des questions, posez les moi en message privé ou en review, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

**_VOUS SAVEZ QUOI?!?!?!? MERCREDI (DONC DANS TROIS JOURS) IL Y A LE SIXIEME FILM QUI SORT!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS TROP IMPATIENTE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

ahem, c'était ma petite folie passagère du jour. Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, je me sens foutument mieux maintenant, lol^^

Merci de m'avoir lue, et si je vous disais REVIEW vous me répondez quoi?

Biz


End file.
